High school love
by socrazyimsane
Summary: Roxas and Xion. Sickness, drama, love, etc. Xion needs help finding her classes and guess who as all the same classes? Riku owns the school and wants Xion...badly. Roxas will protect her with his life. Riku will kill for her. angst
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

BTW: AU fic probably ooocness to. But hay who said I was perfect. l:-{D

Roxas had a crappy day from the start. It was raining and that would mess with his hair. His alarm clock didn't go off on time so he was late to get started for school. His twin Sora had 'forgotten' to mention to him that the milk was spoiled...stupid twin.

"OHHH!" Roxas exclaimed when the milk came plopping down on his fruit loops. Sora was laughing his head off in his chair. "YOU!" Roxas yelled as he reached across the table and grabbed his twin by the collar.

"CUT IT OUT!" Their father yelled as he came down the stairs. "Say sorry you two." He told them as he sat down in his chair and their mom handed him some toast with butter and honey. He reached for the milk.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The twins cried as they scrambled to grab the milk.

"What the hell!" their dad exclaimed in confusion. Sora threw it in the trash.

"Sorry dad, it was spoiled, but _somebody_ forgot to mention that!" Roxas told his father glaring at Sora and in response Sora just blushed and smiled cheekily.

"Ya know you love me Rox." Sora said as he snuggled against his older twin. Roxas pushed him away.

"Finish up you two, you guys don't wanna be late." Their mother warned and the two finished the toast that their mother had given them during their argument. The bowls with spoiled milk where gone. She cleaned up way to fast.

The twins stared at each other, again, she cleaned up way to fast. "Weird." They muttered simultaneously. They cleaned up hurriedly and ran up stairs to get dressed. They where back down in their school uniforms in ten seconds flat. Their father was done eating and he was waiting outside standing by the door. The two boys hurried up to get in and he drove off, the boys praying that their dad would not be late...only one more tardy before a detention...neither wanted there records ruined. Neither had gotten even one detention but they could never be on time.

Before the car had even fully stopped the two boys hopped out of the car and with a wave and 'Love ya!' they where off. Sora ran faster and he bolted to his homeroom. Roxas walked not risking getting caught.

Xion walked down the school hallways having NO IDEA where she was going. She sighed for the umpteenth time in distress. "Where the heck is this stupid room! UGH! H12 where are YOU?" She asked aloud and didn't expect an answer.

Roxas lifted his head up at the sound of a voice. A very nice, soft voice. He saw a girl, dressed in black, standing in the middle of the hall lost. She had black hair down to her shoulder and soft cerulean eyes. He walked up to her and she didn't appear to notice. "That's my homeroom, I'll show you but we have to hurry or else we'll be tardy." He told. She jumped and turned to him.

Her eyes glinted when they where surprised. God did she look good. "Oh, I didn't notice you...that would be great!" She told him happily and he grabbed her hand and lead her to the room where they made it with literally one second to spare. "Woo, thanks..."She started not knowing the boys name...the very cute boy.

"Oh yeah, my name is Roxas. Who are you?" He introduced himself.

"My name is Xion." She said. "Maybe..you know we could get together some time...or you could show me around?" She asked him and they both blushed.

"Ha hum. Mr. Kaze and Miss. Shio if you are done flirting can you please take your seats?" The Social studies teacher asked them. The teenagers blushes deepened as the class laughed and they sat down in the two remaining seats, they just happened to be right next to each other and right in front of the teachers desk. The rest of the class passed without anything major happening. The two where able to exchange numbers though.

They walked out of the room before the teacher could call them back. "Hay Xion, do you have your schedule? I could tell you where you're going." Roxas told her. She whipped it out and began to read it aloud.

"I have P.E. Next, then Math with Mr. Sepiroth,then English, double period, with Mr. Leonhart, then Science with Mrs. Lockhart, Art with Mr. Strife, and that's it." She told him. He was practically glowing, a smile ear to ear. "What?" She asked him. "Do I have something in my teeth?" She asked him, nervous if she looked stupid in front of Roxas.

"We have all the same classes." He practically yelled. She beamed to, she wanted to spend more time with this blond haired boy that she had already decided would be hers. "By the way Mr. Sepiroth is the WORST! Even the teachers don't like him. He is so-" He told her but was cut off by some one tapping his shoulders. He turned and paled. Speaking of the Devil.

"Well Mr. Kaze I'm glad to hear that some one speaks their mind, but sadly the school doesn't prohibit libel. You will serve a detonation with me tomorrow." he said and walked away. Roxas grumbled.

Xion bite her bottom lip, trying not to laugh. When he was out of ear shot she almost screamed. "Oh My GOD! He is such a jerk!" She exclaimed. He nodded.

"Well, we better head to class." Roxas said and held her hand again to lead, seriously it was JUST to lead her, it had nothing to do with his obvious attraction to the girl. They walked down to the gym and separated to go to their locker rooms to change. "See ya." He said, she nodded her head and left.

They walked into the actual gym area minutes later to do laps, walking, running, or jogging, the teachers didn't care. They walked and talked about miscellaneous things. He noticed his twin running against his rival/best friend Riku. "That's Sora and the silver haired kid is Riku." He pointed out. She nodded.

"How come they're racing?" She asked. He shurgged.

"I don't know, I don't think they know, it's kinda like tradition now I guess. Maybe just to see who can beat who." He theorized. She nodded again.

"Who do you think is faster? Me or you?" She asked him again, facing him while walking backwards.

Roxas was shocked by the question. "Uhhhh I don't know." He responded and then she shoved him and started to run off. He pursued. He was a fast kid, did track for a while, and he was in front of her soon. They ran three laps. After the first lap kids cleared a path for them and even Sora and Riku stopped. By the end, Roxas had won, they where both panting and sweating. They where smiling at each other.

"Good...job...should have told you, I was on track." Roxas panted out. Xion nodded regaining her breath.

"Roxas, so was I, but your just really fast...by the way would you like t-" She didn't finish because she slipped into a heat induced collapse. Roxas caught her before she could hit the ground. One of the gym teachers noticed and ran over.

"Get out of the way! Keep going, nothing to see!" he called and scoped up Xion from Roxas's arms. Roxas tried to follow him but the teacher told him to go back to walking.

"What the heck happened?" Sora asked him after the teacher had left. Roxas grumbled.

"I don't know...she just...fell." Roxas told his twin and Sora nodded. "I hope she's okay." He said and Sora nodded.

"Yeah, hope nothing happens to someone that good looking." Riku said from behind them. The twins turned in surprise. He nodded his head a mischievous glint in his eyes and Roxas knew what that glint.

"Don't you dear Riku. Don't even think about it!" Roxas told him. He knew how Riku treated girls. "Don't go near her, I know how you date girls, they're just a game to you, a toy that you can throw aside whenever you want! Xion is to good for you anyways." Roxas said, venom in his words. Riku actually backed up.

"Well somebody has a crush. You just met her today, maybe she'll like me, not you!" Riku retorted, Roxas bristled with anger.

"You _know _that you won't really like her...you'll just date her because somebody else wants her!" Roxas yelled, attracting confused glances from other students and even a teacher. Riku glared down at the younger boy.

"What ya gonna do about shrimpy, you gonna fight me?" Riku asked him tauntingly. Roxas got red with anger.

"If it comes to that Riku, I will." Roxas told him coldly and walked away. Sora standing their unsure what to do. Stay with his best friend or go with his brother. He decided to stay with Riku.

"Riku? What the heck was that about?" Sora asked him.

"Nothing babe, don't worry your pretty little head." Riku told him and Sora knew that it was wise to not get on Riku, his lovers, bad side...he remembered that all to well.

Xion woke up slowly. She didn't remember where she was but she wanted the comfort of Roxas, she liked his warm hand on hers...she wondered what those hands would fell like on other places, liked wrapped around her or running through her hair. Or how those pale lips would fell against hers. She shuddered at the thought of the bliss she thought she would fell.

She felt cold. Her forehead was cold. She shuddered again and opened her eyes. She saw a white ceiling, basic medical equipment, a chubby lady in white standing off to the side giving a cough drop to a younger boy. His blond hair made her think of Roxas again.

She moaned to alert the nurse that she was awake. The nurse looked over at her. "Your fine now dear, you can go." She said to the blond boy and she turned her attention to her. "Hello deary, are you feeling better?" She asked her and Xion sat up, a bit dizzy, but otherwise fine. Xion nodded her head slowly. "That's good, you've been asleep for a while now. Almost all day. It's almost time for dismissal, your parents where called but they let you stay here because we have better tools. Do you have anyone that could help you to your bus? Or should I help?" The nurse explained.

Xion nodded her head slowly. "Yeah...Roxas...I want Roxas." Xion whined. She felt faint again, the dizziness was stronger and she felt a bit of nausea. The nurse nodded her head and gave Xion some medicine because the nurse could tell by the look on Xion's face that she was in pain.

The nurse called the office for Roxas to come down to her office and in turn they called his class room, Art.

"Hay Roxas! Go to the nurses office. Finish tomorrow!" Cloud yelled. He was a very informal person and had everyone call him by his first name. Roxas looked up and nodded, cleaned up his tools and grabbed his backpack( It was the last block of the day so he had it with him). He was in the nurses office in a few minutes.

He opened the door slowly and walked in. He was happy to see Xion. "Hay Xion." he greeted and she smiled at him. "You okay?" He asked her and she shook her head weakly.

"Roxas...you came." Xion said weakly...what the hell was wrong with her? She seemed so sick. "Take me to my bus?" She asked him and he nodded. The nurse was in the back round.

"Xion was dehydrated and now she is just fatigued. Take her to her bus?" The nurse told him and he nodded again.

Roxas walked over to her and pulled her up. She smiled as her face hit his chest for a second. "Can you walk?" He asked her. She nodded. She took a few steps and almost did a face plant. He picked her up again and slipped his arm under hers and half lead half carried her to the waiting line of buses. But of course the driver wasn't there so they waited for her.

Xion leaned into his chest and looked up at him. "Hay Roxas?" She began. He looked down at her. "Do you think you could call me later?" She asked him. He nodded his head. "Yea! Do you think we could...you know..."She trailed off, tired.

"Do you think we could go on a date?" He asked her and she blushed happy. She snuggled into his chest more. "I'll take that as a yes." Roxas smiled. She almost slipped and he wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him and he leaned his head on hers. They stayed like that until the bus driver coughed.

"Why are you two here?" She asked. She didn't need two teenagers having sex against her bus.

"Oh, well Xion was sick and the nurse thought it would be a good idea if she come to the bus early and she couldn't walk well so she asked for me and uhhhhhhh here we are." Roxas explained and the bus driver nodded. She opened the bus doors and Roxas helped her into the aforementioned automobile.

Roxas waited with her, at Xions request, until the other kids came. He left, squeezing her hand comfortingly before he left with a smile on her face. She smiled back at him. He had to use all his will power to not stay on the bus.

He made it to his bus quickly...Riku was only one house down from him so they had the same bus...usually he sat with Sora but he had a feeling that Riku would have Sora move. Riku seemed to dominate Sora's life, but Roxas was probably just on edge and overreacting. He was right to, he sat down and then seconds later Riku was sitting next to him.

Riku looked at him and smiled warmly. Roxas glared at him and turned to face the window. "Hay, look at me when I talk to you." Riku told him. Roxas stared at his window, not really seeing the outside. Riku grabbed the back of his jacket. "I said look at me Roxas!" he spat. Roxas turned to him, clearly pissed off.

"What the hell do you want Riku?" He asked, just get this over with so he could call Xion.

"Well now that you are looking at me we can cut the friendly crap. Don't talk to Xion, don't do anything that involves her. She's mine, I have claim." Riku told him coolly. He turned and chatted with Sora. It was Riku's turn to get grabbed by the back of his neck.

"You have NO control over what I do, I am not your slave? Got it?" Roxas started. Riku was peeved.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me, don't you _dare_ tell me what you can and can't do. I own the school I own the students. I own you." Riku stated. He was king of the school, but Roxas wouldn't tolerate this silver haired jerk for much longer.

"I wasn't done Riku, you don't have any claim on Xion, she isn't some freakin' puppet for you to play with and control! She is NOT yours, she can make her own decisions, she doesn't need you!" Roxas told him.

"What if she decides she doesn't need you?" Riku asked. Roxas was this close to punching the kid.

"Well if she does I'll make sure she isn't one of your puppets." Roxas almost yelled. Riku got up close to him, each teen was fuming mad and almost ready to burst.

"What if your brother is?" Riku asked him again. That was it, Roxas snapped. He shoved Riku off the seat of the bus and started wailing on him. And Riku wasn't one to let other people fight for him. He slugged back. They where in the aisle of a bus fighting.

If the situation was different Roxas would have laughed. The fight felt like it lasted forever but in reality it lasted for mere seconds. Tidus yanked Roxas off the silver haired boy and Riku got up and dusted himself off. He sat down across from Roxas, next to Sora. Roxas bristled at the thought of his brother being controlled by that freakin jerk! He would talk to him when he got back.

Xion sighed softly. She watched Roxas walk off the bus and she wanted to call for him but he needed to go to his house...maybe he would call her today...hopefully. She sighed again. She seemed to do a lot of sighing after her mother passed away and her father took up drinking. He never hit her, or yelled. He just passed out. He would always do extra good that morning, he only drank at night. He would never let the bill fall to far behind. He was one of the better drunks out there. She was sad for him, taking all this burden. It made her sad. She sighed again.

"Hay! Who are you?" A girl asked her, she turned her head and saw a girl with wild spiky blond hair. "I'm Rikku, nice to meat you." She said and stuck out her hand. Xion shook it happy to meet someone else, not that Roxas wasn't great or anything but everyone needs at least two friends.

"I'm Xion, nice to meet you Rikku." Xion said. Rikku smiled and Xion smiled back as Rikku sat down.

"My cousin usually sits here but she's sick today, her name is Yuna, she's like super nice and stuff...i talk a lot so if I'm annoying just tell me to shut up, K?" Rikku babbled and Xion nodded her head softly, this girl gave her a headache.

"Ummm Rikku can you be quiet, my head kinda hurts...I've been feeling sick since second period today." Xion asked.

"OhMyGod! Are you that girl who fainted in gym?" Rikku asked, a bit excited. Sue her she has a bit of an algolagniaic side. Xion blushed a bit and nodded. "Cool...kind of." Rikku said. 

"I guess." Xion said. She didn't think fainting was cool but spending time with Roxas was cool. "Can I trust you Rikku?" She needed to talk to someone and Rikku felt trustworthy enough.

"Ye sure but I have to tell Yuna, but don't worry she doesn't tell anybody anything! I mean if I talk to her about whatever it is you are going to tell me she won't say anything...at all. It's kinda weird but that's ALL I'll tell. I swear." Rikku explained and Xion thought that was good enough.

"Well, I have boy trouble. I really like this guy and I _think_ he likes me, but I think I like like him, ya know?" Xion explained, Rikku didn't need to know who.

"Well if it's Riku, the school king then no, he doesn't like anybody and plays all people for fools, he's a jerk. But anybody else I'm almost sure they like you to, you seem like a great person. And if they don't like like you then I'll hurt him for ya." Rikku explained.

"What do you think about Sora, Riku's friend?" Xion explained, he seemed nice enough, a bit naïve but nice enough.

"Oh, Sor is like the best! He is SO cute and funny and nice but...i think Riku got to him, I think Riku might hurt him. But his brother Roxas is cool to, not as cute as Sora, more handsome. He is super nice and stuff and I heard he likes a girl...i don't know who but I think it was the girl that fainted in gym." Rikku said. Did she have short term memory loss or something?

"Ummmmm Rikku do you have short term memory loss?" Xion asked bluntly.

"NO! I was just playing you, you like him don't ya! Roxas is cool..but I already said that. You should so date him." Rikku said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still not owning anything. Thanks you V-Chan!

Xion blushed. "You really think so? I want to but I don't now how to act or anything, what if I totally blow it?" Xion asked her newly acquainted hyperactive friend.

Rikku nodded ecclesiastically. "Yeah totally and Xion if you just be you then you'll be sure to get another date with him." She explained. Xion nodded slowly.

Roxas sighed as he sat down on his bed. He was listing to his father yell at him for getting into a fight on the bus and then, to top it off, get in a fight with his twin.

"Roxas really son, you have gotten TWO detentions in ONE day! You are a good kid I know but what the heck got into you? Starting fist fights and then picking on your brother! Yeah I know brothers fight look at your uncle and me but insulting him like that? TO FAR! Roxas your grounded for the next three weeks!" His father shouted. Roxas sighed again.

"Dad you didn't even let me explain my side of the story! A lawyer needs to hear both sides of the story to make a good conviction." Roxas retorted.

His fathers anger faded as his son brought the lawyer card out, at least he listened when he droned about his work. "Your right Roxas, I'm sorry, tell me your side of the story." His dad said. Roxas nodded.

"Well dad, you know Riku, right?" He began. His father nodded. "Well...he doesn't treat people nice...at all. He toys with peoples hearts and he only dates girls because other people want to. He does to spite others, he has no interest in other people! And I couldn't sit there and listen to him talk like that. He told me not to talk to this girl I really like because he claimed her! He said it like Xion was nothing but an animal, a toy he can throw away when he gets bored with and after he gets bored he crushes them until nobody remembers what they where before! I couldn't let that happen to her!" Roxas said, he stopped when he realized he was yelling.

His father was blown back, he never heard his son yell like that. He was really affected, he stood up for people and he must like this girl, he made a mental note to meet her. "Really? The Riku a few houses down?" He asked, the boy he knew was a kind gentle boy...but he knew every one was capable of bad things. Roxas nodded.

"And you know what else dad? You know what else? I wouldn't have hit him if he left me alone after that...i would yelled and screamed but I wouldn't have hit him...you know why I hit that jerk? I did it...i did it because...Sora, I was protecting Sora. You know that Sora likes him, and I mean like like, we all do. But Riku plays with people and hurts them...he said...he said that he was 'with' Sora. He said that...that Sora was his puppet...Dad I couldn't let that freakin JERK hurt my brother...but it's to late."

"That's why I fought with him. I said Riku was using him but Sora said I didn't know what I was talking about that Riku and him where in love...so I hit him. He is gonna get hurt Dad. I wanted to tell him that but he wouldn't listen so I tried to persuade him but it wouldn't work! I don't want him to get hurt!" Roxas yelled crying. He was shaking with all sorts of emotions and his dad didn't know what to do. His wife was helping Sora...they would switch soon.

Demyx sighed in content, he had just finished with his boyfriend Zexion. Zexion was asleep, looking peaceful, the only time he ever did. Demyx sighed again as he thought about what was going to happen. He didn't feel 'into' it anymore. They had grown distant for some reason. Demyx didn't feel as comfortable with him as he once did, it was sad but he was pretty sure it was over. Zexion stirred in his sleep as if sensing the negative thought coming from his soon to be ex. Just as soon as Zexion woke up Demyx would tell him it was over. He had no doubt that they would stay friends for a while. They had been friends since kindergarten and they where now sophomores in High School.

Demyx paced up and down Zexion small bedroom. He paced until Zexion woke up, which was half an hour, his legs where tired. "Hay Dem." Zexion murmured sleepily. He was cute like that.

"Hay Zex...i got something to tell you." He started and Zexion nodded. He was totally thinking something else. "We had a great time." Zexion thought he was talking about what had been done before he fell asleep. "Well... I think...we've grown distant over time. I think...i think...it's time to move on." he said, he felt like crying. Zexion looked shattered.

"Dem...you mean we're breaking up?" Zexion asked and Demyx nodded. He paused before going on. "I...I will respect your wishes." He said monotone like. That's how he dealt with pain, in a monotone voice. He smiled a second later. "We still up for this Saturday?" He asked. Demyx felt a lot better. He sounded much more happy.

"Yeah, totally. No way would I miss a chance at the concert." Demyx said. They planned on going to the fair with a few of there friends and Demyx had decided to play there. He was a great Sitar player. Zexion loved his music, it was how he came to love the blond behind the strings...the songs would never make him sad...the opposite actually. They would remind him of better times.

"Dem...can you kiss me one more time?" He asked. He didn't want to let go...he wanted to stay a bit longer...he would move on eventually. Who knows when or with who but he knew it was bad to stay like this, clingy, for too long.

Demyx smiled a bit. "Zex, you will always be my best friends, I will always do whatever you want." He said and kissed the smaller boy passionately. Zexion wanted to ask him to stay with him but he knew what Demyx meant, he would do the same.

They sat together for a while, just thinking in a comfortable silence, one that grew from years of friendship. Demyx kissed his head before leaving. He left in a hurry, with a quick goodbye, he didn't want to see the tears that he knew Zex would cry. "Call me...if you need to." Demyx said and was gone. Zexion nodded.

As soon as Demyx was out of his house Zexion cried like Demyx predicted. He cried for hours. He didn't here his parents walk in and he didn't care either. He cried for hours, thinking about all the good times he had had with Demyx. He thought of the few bad...he needed to get away from all this mental pain. He wiped his eyes as he sat up and reached into his dresser draws. He pulled out a necklace, a pentacle...a sharp edged pentacle.

He made quick work of cutting himself. He cut four quick lines on his wrist...he stuffed his sleeve in his mouth so nobody could hear him scream. The cuts didn't bleed much, he hadn't gone deep...he didn't want the risk. He cleaned up the blood with his sleeve and slipped into the bathroom to apply disinfectant and then apply some bandages. He felt better know and was tempted to do it again...he didn't know why he didn't...but instead he just fell asleep when he laid down on his bed.

Xion walked into her house, glowing, filled with bliss. She sighed contently. Her father looked up from the couch. He wasn't drunk yet...which was surprising...usually he was dead on the couch by know.

"Hay hun. How was your day?" He asked her...even weirder...he never bothered to talk about school with her.

"Um...good I guess...i met a cute boy who's in all my classes." She told him. She blushed slightly.

"Well make sure you use condoms." He told her and flicked on the T.V. She was blushing madly.

"DAD! I JUST MET HIM! WE HAVN"T EVEN DATED YET!" She screamed, embarrassed. Bad idea.

Her father just laughed. "Whatever Hun." He said and laughed as her blush got deeper.

She sighed in frustration and walked up to her room, where on entry she called Roxas. They where on the phone for over an hour talking and flirting here and there.

NEXT DAY:

The school day had been uninteresting. Same old teachers doing the same old things...the only thing different was that Roxas was in the middle of detention with a whole other half an hour left to it.

Xion had taken the bus but it broke down...thankfully only streets in front of her house. So she was able to get off, against the hyper Rikku pleading to her to stay so she wasn't bored...Rikku would get over it.

So Xion was walking down the road and a cold ominous wind hit her. And then she felt a hand grab her mouth. She tried to scream but her attacker clamped his hand down harder, suppressing it. She tried to bite him but she tasted the leather of his gloves...great. "Hello Xion." The voice whispered in her ear, sending shivers of fear down her spine...he interpreted it differently...he thought it was pleasure. " Do you want me Xion...do you?" He asked her. She shook her head violently. She wanted air...and Roxas. God she was so pathetic..all she did was think of that blond..but oh well...she was happy. "Xion." Her attacker said, snapping her out of her mini trance. "Xion, I am going to make you mine...and I don't want you to try and do anything bad. I'm going to start now." The voice spoke and Xion cried. She could do nothing to stop it...she cried more...she was helpless.

And then it happened. He took off her shirt and pants quickly. He fondled her almost naked body. Xion gasped and sobbed. He touched her in the right places...and that was horrible. She cried...she was angry at herself to...not just this man...why was she helpless? He was done with her in seconds. He bent down and she noticed silver hair...who did she know who had silver hair? The name wouldn't come to her.

When she was naked he dragged her to a near by grove of trees and preformed all sorts of injustices. He wouldn't stop touching her! He just kept at it! His hands, surprisingly smooth, felt all of her. She hated this man so much! And then he spun her around to notice that her attacker wasn't a man at all...a boy she couldn't remember...WHO WAS HE! He had green eyes, his hair was long, and he was dressed in black. He gave her a quick kiss and ran away.

Xion didn't know what to do. She was naked, she felt filthy, so horribly dirty and disgusting. Now she didn't want Roxas. She didn't want anybody to touch her...or look at her. They would tell she was dirty. She fell to her knees and began to cry harder. She stayed there crying for hours until a hand softly touched her shoulder. "GET AWAY!" She shouted in pure fright, she didn't know who it was but she didn't care...she didn't want anybody touching her ever again. She scrambled away. She had no shame now, she didn't care that in the position she was in the person could see everything of her.

It was her father...how the hell did he get here? "I heard crying...i came out of the house because you where gone so long and the bus driver said that she had dropped you off a few streets away. I'll protect you." He said to her like he was a mind reader or something.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Xion nodded softly. She was still scared, her father didn't do much to calm the storm inside her. "Come on Xion." He ordered her and she stood up, doing nothing to cover her naked body. The one thing he did was bring her closer to having a rational thought pattern. He offered the long black coat he had on and she took it quickly and wrapped herself up.

Her father walked in front of her protectively while they made it to their house. Her father had cleaned up the place, no beer cans or anything that wasn't supposed to be. Surprising. "You cleaned up." Xion stated bluntly, her dad nodded. He sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him...his hand looked soft...smooth...like that mans. And then she was reliving it, she shrieked and cried out loud. He tried to grab her, to calm her down but she sunk further down into her horrid dream. "Don't! Please! STOP IT! I don't want you to too touch me, STOP!" She screamed. She didn't see her father, or her living room, she saw that silver haired boy and that patch of trees...she saw herself naked and those gloves...god those GLOVES! Those horrid gloves that touched her when they where not supposed to...she hated them so much. She hated all hands..she hated touch.

Her father was panicked but he couldn't do anything, and he wasn't the helpless type. His daughter stood there, she was shaking violently, his coat slid off her body and she batted at various body parts. Probably the parts where her attackers hands touched her. God, that man touched her every where...and then he wanted to kill that man, cut him up into little pieces and leave him to rot. He hated that man for ruining his little daughter...she would be damaged for a long time he could tell, maybe forever.

He sighed in frustration and just as quickly as it started it was over and Xion slumped to the floor, unconscious. He grabbed her before she hit the floor and brought her to her room, he dressed her and tucked her into her bed. He walked out of her room and sat in front of her door...he stayed like that until 2:00 am when she started screaming again. He rushed into her room to see her having a panic attack...or something along those lines. He rushed to her and whispered words of comfort...he couldn't touch her and that pissed him off to no end. Who ever that scumbag was he was the reason that he couldn't hold hands with his daughter with out her reliving that horrid moment. He would make him pay.

Xion was soon back to normal and she drifted off to sleep again.

The News channel played a horrid story. Xion...the girl that Roxas loved...yes he knew that he loved the girl...was molested. He cried out in fury. The cops could do nothing about it because she was like a zombie...she wouldn't talk to anybody. One reporter tried to talk to her, savage, like some type of animal. The reporter didn't care about Xion or what happened, she only cared about getting a good story.

"Mam, what happened to you? How come you won't talk to anyone? Are you afraid?" He started with relatively innocent question and then he became a loud, obnoxious prick. Xion's father took action.

"Get away from my daughter!" He shouted and marched over. The reporter tried to speak but Xion's father cut him off. "Don't even dare! You and your crew can pack up and leave, I don't want you on my property!" He yelled and the cameraman and reporter promptly ran off.

Roxas sighed angrily, how could they? He hated Mr. Sepiroth right now, if he hadn't been in a detention then maybe he could have done something to help Xion...he picked up his cell phone and decided to call her.

Her father picked up. "Hello?" He asked, not knowing who the caller was. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Um, this is Roxas Kaze...I'm a friend of Xion's. I just wanted to call and make sure she was fine." He told her.

"Oh, well this is her Father, She is...as fine as she could be, I got her to see a shrink...Do you want to talk to her? I think talking to a friend would help her." He said.

"Yeah!" He shouted excitedly. " Uhh...I mean yes that would be great." He said, trying to play it cool.

He heard Xion's father chuckle on the other end, most likely at Roxas' enthusiasm. He heard shuffling and then the phone was passed to Xion.

"Hi Xion." Roxas started. Xion didn't respond, didn't do anything but breath. "Xion...are you okay?" He asked, still nothing.

It's not that Xion was _trying _to be rude to Roxas, it was just...she didn't feel clean, didn't feel good enough to talk to him...she was also scared, a hundred million questions were running through her mind and they all revolved around the boy on the phone and the event in the woods. But she was wondering if Roxas would do anything to her.

"Xion...are you there?" He asked nervously, he didn't think that she had hung up on him but...he hoped not.. More breathing.

"Xion, if you don't feel comfortable talking about I just talk and if you want to, you can just listen...okay?" He asked her. "maybe, if I ask a question-" he was cut off by the phone being hung up.

"Hay!" He shouted to no one in particular. His brother heard him.

"Yo Roxas, what do you need?" He asked, thinking the 'Hay!' was directed to him.

"I wasn't talking to you Sora! The phone went dead on me." Roxas told him, lying to him. He didn't want to sound like a 'Deeeeeejected FOOL!' to Sora...that's what he called all the people who where dumped, a phone being hung up was the same thing as being dumped to him.

"Oh." Sora said glumly. They never hung out anymore and Sora was a bit bummed. "Hay, do you want to play the Xbox? Halo?" Sora asked...Roxas kicked his but in that game but it was a game that Roxas would play. Roxas' eyes lit up, it would defiantly change his mood.

Demyx sighed softly, he was resting on the beach, his sitar in hand. He had a change jar in front of him, trying to make an extra bit, and so far he had played three songs and he only had a dollar and fifty cents. Time to play. This time he played a different tune, his other songs where happy and cheerful, this time he played a darker, sadder one.

AN: SORRY FOR THE SUPER LONG WAIT! I got side tracked with school and my other stories and life in general...so sorry, plz forgive me! Remember to review...please.


	4. Authors note

A/N: I AM CURRENTLYGETTING BORED OF CAPS LOCK!

Okay, so the break down is this:

1: This story will be on hold

2: Why? Because I am rewriting it

3:What do you guys think?


End file.
